powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space 1-The Day the Earth Fell
'The Day the Earth Fell '''is the first episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. This episode feature the debut of 11 of the 16 Galaxy Squad Ranger powers, plus Marisol's backstory, featuring many of the new villains that will appear in the series. The series returned to the Saturday's 12 noon time slot it had held in the Neo-Saban Era. Plot With the GSA and Danger Rangers coming together to assess the damage, they find Eustus badly injured. A figure in violet spandex appears, he ushers them to follow them to find safety and that the world they know is not the one they believed. He tells them the story of The Shogun before giving each a stone: * Harvey Rivers-Leo Stone * Kora Haung-Eagle Stone * Cornith Summers-Chameleon Stone * Ashton Quzell-Manta Stone * Billy Thunderman-Tauren Stone * Nora Thunderman-Orpheus Stone (Python) * Max Thunderman-Libra Stone * Henry Hart-Lupin Stone * Ageolis Starner-Gemini Stone incomplete * Charlie Starner-Gemini Stone incomplete * Tycho Franklin-Scorpion Stone Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Dornado Yellow) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle Pink) * Jameet BadualwiaTycho Franklin (Scorpion Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon Green) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini White) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini White) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin Blue) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra Gold) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus Silver) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen Black) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco Guardian) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hana (voice)-Elizabeth Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (Flashback) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (Flashback) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (Flashback) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (flashback) * Adrian Smith-Count Plasium (Flashback) * General Rubix (In Flashback) * General Longsnapper (In Flashback) * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (Flashback) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (Cerberus Guardian, Flashback) Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone Manta: Manta Stone Scorpio: Scorpion Stone Lupin: Lupin Stone Libra: Libra Stone Tarus: Taruen Stone Orpheus: Orpheus Stone Chemelon: Chameleon Stone Eagle: Eagle Stone Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Stone Morph Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph Errors ''to be added Notes * Unlike when the Turbo Rangers met Andros, Marisol required the rangers to find their stones * Like Dino Charge and Ninja Steel, this episode features no Sentai footage * This is the second episode of Power Rangers ever to not have an opening after Ally 30 See Also * Space 1: The Super Stars of Space-Sentai Counterpart (Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Yellow debut; Count Plasium) * Space 2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!-Sentai Counterpart (Silver and Gold debut) * Space 3: The Man from the Desert Planet-Sentai Counterpart (Orange ranger and mentor debut) * Space 4: Dreamy Android-Sentai Counterpart (Pink Ranger debuts) from Kyuranger * Space 5: Nine Ultimate Saviors-Sentai Counterpart (Orange Ranger joins team) * Space 6: Flap! Dancing Star!-Sentai Counterpart (Gellis' debut) * Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo-Sentai Counterpart (Draco Guardian debut) * Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land-Sentai Counterpart (Rubix and Longsnapper) from Zyuohger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen